Hawaiian War Chant
"Hawaiian War Chant" es una popular canción Estadounidense cuya melodía y letra original fueron escritas en los 1860 por el Príncipe Leleiohoku de Hawái. El título original de la canción era "Kāua I Ka Huahuaʻi" o "Nosotros Dos en el Rocío". Ha sido usada en varias producciones de Disney incluyendo la atracción de parques, Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room, y el largometraje animado de Disney The Lion King, allí llamada "The Hula Song". La canción también apareció en el segmento inicial del episodio 320 de The Muppet Show. Apariciones Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room La canción aparece en Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room, una atracción de parques Disney que apareció por primera vez en Disneyland en 1963, así como en Magic Kingdom en 1971 y Tokyo Disneyland en 1983. Disneyland y Magic Kingdom aún cuentan con el show original. En la atracción, la canción es interpretada por flores Audio-Animatrónicas, tikis y aves como parte de la secuencia del show del luau. La canción es interpretada en y refleja un acento antiguo con palabras usando la letra "T" cuando en la actualidad se usa más la letra "K", como la escribió Leleiohoku. Las letra en Inglés fue escrita por y la melodía cambió por en 1936. Aunque la canción no es interpretada en Inglés en la atracción, Freed aún recibe el crédito de escritura en lanzamientos oficiales por Walt Disney Records, así como Walt Disney's The Enchanted Tiki Room ''en 1968 y ''A Musical History of Disneyland en 2005. The Lion King En The Lion King, la letra original del canto es cambiada, pero aún permanece la melodía. La canción es usada por Timón y Pumba para distraer a algunas anónimas hienas de Simba y Nala para pasar sin ser descubiertos. Funciona, ya que las hienas los persiguen fuera de la pantalla (sólo para escapar al oler el gas de Pumba como se muestra en The Lion King 1½). Letra |-|Latinoamérica= Luau! Se te antoja una carne bien jugosa a tí'' Deberías a mi amigo'' Entero devorar'' Y te gustará'' Tú ya lo verás'' Solo tú tienes que formar ¿Tienes ganas... Pumba: Sip, sip, sip Timón: De tocino? Pumba: Yup, yup, yup. Timón: Es un cerdo Pumba: Yup, yup. Timón: ¡Puedes ser un cerdo tú también, Oh!'' |-|Castellano= Luau! Tienes hambres, quieres carne cruda pa' comer'' Toma un poco de jamón'' Verás que gran placer'' Grasa de verdad'' Buena calidad'' Muestra tu mejor voracidad Hay chuletas... Pumba: Yup, yup, yup. Timón: Tiernas, frescas Pumba: Yup, yup, yup. Timón: Pata negra Pumba: Yup, yup. Timón: ¡Es un cerdo de verdad, Oh!'' |-|Inglés= Timón: Luau! If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat'' Eat my buddy Pumbaa here'' Because he is a treat'' Come on down and dine'' On this tasty swine'' All you have to do is get in line Are ya achin'... Pumba: Yup, yup, yup. Timón: For some bacon? Pumba: Yup, yup, yup. Timón: He's a big pig. Pumba: Yup, yup. Timón: You can be a big pig, too. Oh!'' Curiosidades * La línea que inicia la escena, "¿Que quieres? ¿Que me ponga falda y baile hula hula?" fue improvisada en inglés por Nathan Lane, la voz de Timón. * De acuerdo al material adicional en el disco Edición Diamante en Blu-Ray, tras ser animada, se planeaba que la canción fuera reemplazada por un número al estilo Michael Jackson. Sin embargo, debido a contratiempos de tiempo, la idea fue abandonada y esta secuencia fue dejada en la película como la conocemos. * El hecho de que Timón vistiera hojas verdes indica que Las Tierras del Reino no estaban totalmente secas, como ya se había implicado. * De acuerdo a The Lion King 1½, ''Timón y Tío Max se sintieron mal haciendo esto. * Dos mini muñecos fueron hechos inspirados en esta escena. Uno es Pumba con una manzana en su boca, y el otro es Timón vistiendo el mismo traje de hula que lleva en esta canción. * El "Canto de Guerra Hawaiiano" es reemplazado por el Charleston en la etapa de producción de [[The Lion King (musical)|''The Lion King (musical)]]; en la versión Española, es reemplazada por un baile tradicional Andaluz. * El Canto de Guerra Hawaiiano aparece al final de la pista "This is My Home" en The Lion King: The Legacy Collection. * Una versión instrumental es escuchada en el episodio de Mickey Mouse, "Ku'u Lei Melody". Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de The Lion King Categoría:Canciones de atracciones de parques Categoría:Canciones No-Disney Categoría:Canciones tontas Categoría:Canciones con letras alternas